Hanukkah & Magic
by Nuuhtella
Summary: A collection of short stories set in the magical wizarding world of Harry Potter, celebrating the Jewish Holiday of Hanukkah. Written as part of the Hannukahntest Competition on the HPFC forums. *Disclaimer: I am not Jewish so all of the knowledge I have is through TV shows and google. If I have made mistakes feel free to PM me and let me know.*


Title - Family  
Summary - Three lovers give gifts before they leave Hogwarts for the holidays.  
Characters - Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon, & Lily Evans  
Ships - Severus/Marlene/Lily

Challenges

Hannukahntest Competition (HPFC) - Prompt 1. Lakte: A potato pancake cooked in oil and dipped in sweet apple sauce - Write about the greasy potion master, Severus Snape, having something sweet done for him.

If You Dare Challenge (HPFC) - 8. Never Bite the Hand that Feeds You

Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge (HPFC) - Marlene McKinnon & 50\. Bruise

Ten Different Pairings Challenge (HPFC) - Severus/Marlene/Lily

Fifty Shades of NOTPs Challenge (HPFC) - Shade Two: Severus/Marlene/Lily - _Three-way, or polyamorous, ships are not my personal cup of tea. I think it's because I'm not polygamous myself and so I cannot get into the correct mindset to write them. However I do support the polygamous community wholeheartedly and hope that I have written a realistic polyamorous relationship. Also I am a die hard Lily/James & Sirius/Marlene shipper which is probably where my aversion to this ship comes in. Overall it was a fun fic to write and I actually found the three of them to make a good couple - or whatever the equivalent to a three-way couple is. I think now, after writing this, I do actually really like this ship. I don't think I could bring myself to ship them in canon but in AU it might be fun._

 **Word Count:** 1,998

* * *

Family

* * *

Home. A word most people delighted in but which he, Severus Snape, dreaded the thought of. Home to most people was nice and warm and loving. To him it was cold and uninviting. His parents constantly fought which is an environment children did not often thrive in. Fortunately for the past four years Severus had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; a boarding school for the magical teenagers of the United Kingdom. He had just entered his seventh year – the _most_ important year of his life. School was the only place he felt truly at home, as odd as it was for a teenage boy to admit. Unfortunately for him the Christmas Holidays were just around the corner and after three glorious home-free months he would once again be spending the holidays in the house he despised.

It was the day before the train to London was due to depart and Severus was in the most secluded area of the castle. He was not alone, accompanied by his two lovers – Lily Potter and Marlene McKinnon. Lily was a beautiful red-head with bright green eyes and Marlene was nothing less than a blonde bombshell. With Severus' greasy black hair and large, pointed nose it was often remarked how astonishing their relationship was. The three were lying naked under some sheets and blankets in an empty room deep in the dungeons. Severus had conjured a fire to keep them warm as the three spent their last evening together before they were separated for three weeks. Lily and Marlene had brought food from the kitchens and the three had enjoyed a feast as they had enjoyed one another. Now they were laying back, Severus in-between the two with one arm around each. Lily had laid her head upon his chest while Marlene favoured the crook of his elbow.

"I don't want to spend Christmas without the two of you," Lily murmured.

"Neither do I, my loves," said Severus.

"Me too – though once again I don't celebrate Christmas I-" Marlene began.

"We know. You celebrate Hanukkah," said Lily with a grin.

Marlene nudged Lily as Severus laughed. "Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Alright."

Marlene pounced on top of Lily so that she was straddling her. Lily began to giggle and pulled Marlene towards her. Their lips met and the two began to passionately kiss, their hands exploring each other's bodies most intimate places.

"Hey!" Severus exclaimed. "No fair if I don't get to join in."

The two grinned at him. "Alright," said Lily. "Come here."

"Actually," said Marlene. "Before we get back to the good stuff let's do presents or we'll forget."

"Fine with me."

"Ugh, okay," said Severus. "But let's make it quick. I want a proper goodbye before I head back to hell."

Both girls smiled understandingly at him. They knew the unpleasantness of his household and often wished that there was something they could do.

"Alright, let's do you two first," said Lily.

She handed each of them a brightly wrapped present. His was red and green while Marlene's was blue and purple. Severus shook his before slowly peeling the paper away. Marlene had already ripped hers open to find a small red velvet box with a beautiful onyx ring nestled within the satin interior.

"Wow... it's- it's beautiful. Thank you, gorgeouses," said Marlene.

"You're welcome, baby," said Lily brightly. "Sev! Hurry up! We're not going to save the paper."

Severus grinned as Marlene laughed at the joke, admiring the beautiful ring now on her finger. He pulled off the rest of the paper and placed it to the side. In his hands was now a small, dark, wooden box with his initials printed in golden letters at the bottom right-hand corner. He looked at Lily who was sitting expectantly beside him, her face glowing with excitement. With one hand he lifted the lid and his jaw immediately dropped.

"Do you like it? Do you?" asked Lily.

Slowly he pulled the beautiful object from the box. Severus heard Marlene giggle as she caught sight of his face. It was the most beautiful silver pocket watch he had ever seen. Over the summer his father had smashed the one he had received the year before on his seventeenth birthday. At the time Severus had been devastated and still was over the loss of such a precious gift. Tears filled his eyes.

"Read the back!"

He turned it over on the back to see the most sweet engraving: _Sev, always remember that you are the love of our lives x._ Unable to hold the tears back any longer they began to pour down his face. Lily and Marlene laughed and made aweing noises, pulling him into their arms. It was nice to feel their comfort and he loved them all the more for it.

"Thank you both so much. It's amazing. Truly, truly amazing."

"Aw, you're welcome sweetie," said Lily as Marlene nodded.

They both hugged him tightly for a few moments. It was then that Marlene pulled away and covered herself with one of the blankets. She ran out of the room as Lily looked expectantly after her. Severus smiled knowingly but before Lily had the chance to ask Marlene was back carrying a sizable present with a gigantic golden bow perched on the top.

"Okay now it's your turn," said Marlene. "I like to give this in the spirit of Hanukkah and Sev will give it in the spirit of Christmas."

She grinned at the two of them and pulled the huge present towards her. In what seemed like half a second she had torn the ribbon off and had begun to rip the paper away. Severus and Marlene laughed at her urgency. Underneath the paper was an unremarkable cardboard box. Lily looked expectantly at the two of them but neither gave anything away. Then a small yowling reached their ears. Lily's head snapped up and the biggest smile was on her face. She pulled open the lid and a squeal of joy passed through her lips. In the next instant she had pulled the small tabby kitten into her arms and tears were streaming down her face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she choked.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Marlene.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"That's alright," said Severus as Marlene laughed. "We can decide later. For now she can just be tabby."

"My little tabby. My little, beautiful tabby."

She clutched the little kitten close to her chest as the other two smiled at her.

"Now that the main presents are done I actually have a small gift for each of you. To get you into the spirit of Hanukkah," said Marlene.

Severus laughed. "Oh, Mar. This is so totally you."

"Thank you."

She handed each of them a medium, rather light box. Severus tore off the golden paper and opened the cardboard box beneath. Inside was a delicate, golden candle holder with eight white candles and one red. He looked up and saw Lily holding the exact same thing.

"It's a Menorah!"

"It's beautiful," said Lily.

"Yeah, thanks Mar," said Severus.

"On December twenty-fourth you light one candle and then each day you light another, until January first which is the last night of Hanukkah," Marlene explained.

"But there are nine candles?"

"You use the red one - the middle candle - to light the others."

"This is so cool, Mar!" said Lily as she stroked tabby.

"Yeah it really is. Though I'll have to hide it from my dad," said Severus sadly.

"Remember to put it in your window though when you light it," said Marlene.

"Will do."

"Well," Lily began as she put a sleeping tabby back in the box, wrapped in a soft blanket. "Now the gifts are out of the way I suggest we get back to saying a proper goodbye."

"You read my mind, Lils," said Marlene.

Severus grinned as the two girls giggled and the three of them fell into a beautiful ecstasy.

~P~

New Year's Day had finally arrived and Severus was glad that he only had six days left until he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express once again. Shouting from below made him sigh but it seemed to stop as quickly as it started. Severus had heard nothing but shouting during his stay at home and his father seemed to be drunker than usual. Half an hour later his mother called up the stairs to him that it was time for dinner. Reluctantly Severus got up and slowly made his way to the dining room, every step feeling like a chore. When he entered the room he saw his mother and father facing each other at opposite ends of the table. His father was on what was probably his sixth beer and his mother had a large glass of red-wine in her hand. Severus sat down in silence.

"About time," his mother snapped.

His father burped. "Start the grace, Severus. Don't want to be waiting for you all night."

Severus gritted his teeth but did as his father instructed, not wanting to cause a fight. When he had finished the family began to eat instantaneously. His parents began to converse about something but Severus chose to tune them out. It was when the fist came down on the table that Severus came out of his isolated thoughts. He looked up to see his father's angry gaze.

"I'm sorry, are we disturbing you?" Tobias asked.

"No," said Severus.

"Don't take that tone with your father!" said Eileen.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"That's just not good enough," Tobias growled. "Never bite the hand that feeds you. That's what I've always taught you."

Severus rolled his eyes and went back to his dinner. He felt a sharp slap across his cheek and looked up in shock to see the furious face of his mother in front of him.

"Never do that again. Do you hear me?"

"Eileen…" his father began.

"What?"

"He was in the wrong but you've taken this too far now," said Tobias.

"Me! Me! What about him?"

"Severus, go upstairs."

Not waiting to be told twice Severus hurried back up to his bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He placed on hand on his cheek. Although he doubted that it would bruise on the outside he was sure that the bruise it caused to his heart would never heal. Neither of his parents had ever struck him before. Shouted, yes, but hit? Most definitely not. Tears spilled over and Severus began to cry earnestly, feeling exceptionally alone. The shouting from downstairs just got louder and so he strode over to his bed and place the pillow on top of his face, wanting to block it out. It was then that he heard a small tapping on the window. Quickly he got up and let the floating barn-owl in. Tied to its leg were a small parcel and a letter. He ripped open the envelope and began to read:

 _Severus,  
We know that spending any prolonged period of time with your parents is hard for you. Despite not being able to help loving them family is not always a wonderful thing. As it is the last day of Hanukkah Lils and I decided to send you a little something to let you know that we are thinking of you.  
Have a merry Hanukkah and a joyous New Year!  
All our love,  
M & L x_

He picked up the small parcel and ripped it open. Out fell a small, silver picture frame and in it was a picture they had taken during their last Hogsmeade visit. It was a happy day. The three of them sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking their Butterbeers, laughing and joking. A stray tear ran down his cheek but this time it was from happiness. The truth was that he had a family. They may not be blood but they were the only two he would ever need.


End file.
